Stephen Turnbull
Stephen William Edward Turnbull: Is a man, that through-out the movie, is haunted by his travels with his friend. best friend and partner Bunny WARNING: SPOILERS Biography He lives in a locked flat in England for a year now. He had a daily routine before mice destroyed it. Stephen's best friend was Bunny. Together, a year ago in a flashback, they traveled around Europe. Upon dining at a restaurant, they meet an unfortunate hispanic waitress, Eloisa, whom they take along with them for the rest of the trip. During the trip, Stephen has sex with Eloisa, at their night resting place. Having once in his life forgotten to have a condom present, resulted in him impregnating Eloisa. Stephen and Bunny abandoned Eloisa with her brother, having fear in getting into trouble for stealing a bullfighting outfit. When Stephen contacted Eloisa a year later, she had given birth to a baby. Personality Presently, Stephen is a nerd. He acts fine until his haunting flashback comes to his mind, causing him to breathe hard, sweat and tremble. He has a shy discourse and has a hard time interacting with girls. He tries to stay out of trouble and to prevent problems from happening. When he and his friend start their adventure, Stephen scolds his friend for not bringing a big hiking backpack, packed with the 31 essentials for traveling. Appearance In present time, Stephen wears pajamas under a red plaid bathrobe. In the flashbacks, Stephen is usually wearing a jumper and jeans. Stephen has long black hair and deep brown eyes to go with his depressed emotions in the apartment Trivia *2Stephen's daily routine: #Shower's for 27 minutes #Brushes his teeth for 4 minutes #Gargles for 8 minutes #Flosses for 7 minutes #Files the floss #Stacks(stores in bottles and crates) his urine #Notes the urine's pH #Washes everything that has so far touched his body #Completes a 200 page book of Bumper Crosswords #Watches 8 episodes of Remier's Extreme Survival on tape #For Lunch he ate frozen vegetarian lasagna *In his present fantasy/ reality, Stephen is visited by his friend(friend's ghost), Bunny, along with other characters from last years travel. They all wear an identical bathrobe to Stephen's. However unlike Bunny (who actually technically is Stephen's imagination), the other figures in Stephen's flat aren't ghosts, but rather last years characters in his imagination. *He is housebound due to guilt of his friends death, a year ago, and he hasn't been outside since *At the start of Bunny and his travels, he critisizes Bunny for not taking Remier's Extreme Survival 31 essentials you should always have on your person (mainly string) *Stephen is straight, though he's shy around women. He has a friendship relationship with Bunny with out romance involved *He makes fancy Martinis *He brought a blow torch on his travels, along with condoms and a condom dispenser *He had sex with Eloisa *It is possible that Eloisa's pregnancy can be traced back to Bunny, however Bunny had asked Stephen for some condoms and Stephen is the one who unexpectedly had unprotected sex with Eloisa, therefore it's Stephen's baby. *Stephen had a previous crush, a girl named Melanie, who obviously didn't take fancy to Stephen romantically, when he told her that he loved her, she bumped him down to "Just friends" list *In his imagination, Stephen sees Bunny having sex with Eloisa in his house, this specifically can be traced back to Stephen's initial jealousy that Bunny had sex with Eloisa on their travels. At first Stephen believed that Eloisa geniunely took a fancy towards Bunny, but it turns out that both Bunny and Eloisa were just after sex and in fact Eloisa fancied Stephen. *He has a PhD. After Bunny and The Bull This is unofficial Stephen and Eloisa eventually reunited in England, after a year since their travels together. Stephen met his son for the first time when he met Eloisa for lunch near Covent Garden. The three of them remain in England, together, Stephen sold his flat. Eloisa and Stephen remain partners. The two moved in together.